Love & Forgiveness
by Shebella
Summary: WEEKLY ONE-SHOT CHALLENGE: WEEK #20 Theme: To forgive is an act of compassion. It's not done because people deserve it. It's done because they need it. Can Eric & Sookie allow themselves to forgive each other?


**I do not own these characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris and I don't own **_Don't Know Why_ by Norah Jones either.

**WEEKLY ONE-SHOT CHALLENGE: **WEEK #20

**Deadline: **Wednesday 7/22 Midnight PST

**Theme: **To forgive is an act of compassion. It's not done because people deserve it. It's done because they need it.

This is my first try at a one shot it is set ten years after the Fairy Wars. All books through Dead and Gone as assumed. Please be gentle, I did not have a proof reader.

I stroll along Shell Beach in Lafourche Parish, tears running down my face. I remember the night I stood here ten years ago, the night I stood by and watched love walk out of my life. I remember the choice he gave me and I swear that I have regretted my choice from the moment the words left my lips.

He told me that the King had held a tribunal, of course I wasn't told about it before hand, just after the fact. The King ruled that he had failed in his duties as my protector and by consequence in his duties as Sheriff. The King told him that he believed him to be incompetent, but since he was _such a loyal subject _he would be given a choice. He could turn me over to the King or forfeit his position as Sheriff.

He told me that he had already made his decision, witout bothering to talk to me first. He told me that he would never turn me over to the King, he was giving up his position and leaving. The arrangements have already been made, he and Pam would be going to Sweden, far from the reach of the King.

I was given a choice to, I could take the position I was offered with the FBI or he could take me with him but he would have to turn me. He tried to explain gently that without his position as Sheriff he could not protect me, but if I were vampire the King would have no claim on me.

That night I sat silently for what seemed like an eternity before I asked if he would come with me to the FBI. The answer was an emphatic **'NO'.** I asked if I could come with him remain human, just for a little while longer. Again, I received an emphatic **'NO'. **

The pleading look on his face when he finaly asked, "Will you come with me? Will you be with me forever?" will be etched in my memory until the day I die. I will forever remember the waves of pain and despair that echoed through the bond as he kissed me gently and flew in to the sky. The bond silenced forever, leaving me an empty and broken shell.

I went to the FBI, he was right, I had no other choice. I like my job and have really been able to help a lot of people, but I have never been happy. The last time I felt love or happiness or contentment was that terrible night, when I ran away from him for the last time. I should have known he wouldn't chase after me forever.

I attempt in vain to force the memories of that night from my head as radio in the distance begins to play _Don't Know why by Norah Jones_….

_waited 'til I saw the sun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I left you by the house of fun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come _

_When I saw the break of day  
I wished that I could fly away  
Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Catching teardrops in my hand_

My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever

My tears have turned to sobs. I hate that effing song but I listen to every word, it was almost as if it was written to torment me. I should have left with him, he would have made sweat love to me and held me close as my human life end, … _Out across the endless sea … I would die in ecstasy _… But I was stupid, I was an idiot and now … _But I'll be a bag of bones … Driving down the road along … My heart is drenched in wine _

I wish I knew where he was, I would call him , I would tell him that I was wrong, that I do love him that I have always loved me … _But you'll be on my mind ... Forever _

I would tell him that I understand now … _Something has to make you run … I don't know why I didn't come … I feel as empty as a drum … I don't know why I didn't come … _I would tell him that what I want, no what I need more than anything on earth is his compassion and forgiveness. Not because I deserve it, because I don't, but because I need it. I need his forgiveness almost as much as I need him ..._ I don't know why I didn't come …_

I try to force my tears away, I tell myself vampires are not compassionate or forgiving, I had my chance and I threw it away. I have tried to find him so I could tell him, so I could… I even went to Bill, but even with his database he couldn't do it. Sometimes I wonder if he was real at all … _I don't know why I didn't come … _

I sit there alone saying it over and over and over _…I don't know why I didn't come … _ suddenly I feel his cold, gentle hand touching my face. I'm in shock, I can't think. Is this real? I find my voice and say his name as if it is a question "Eric", the name that I have not been able to think, let alone say for ten years. "Why are you here?"

"I have come here, on this night, every year since... Sookie I have always known that if you were able to forgive me, you would come here." My tears flow again. He thinks that I am here because I forgave him? Is he crazy? I was the one that left, I was the one that refused him, and I need his forgiveness, not the other way around. He continues to gently stroke my face , wipping away my tears, saying "Lover, please don't cry."

I take a deep breath and say the words I have been living to say "Eric, I was wrong, I don't know why I didn't come with you. I have regretted my decision from the moment the words left my lips. Can you forgive me?"

"Lover, I will forgive you if you need me to. Sookie, I will give you anything you want, anything on earth within my power to give , if you would just forgive me and … love me again."

I understand now, to forgive is an act of compassion. It's not done because someone deserves it. It's done because that person needs it and he needs my forgiveness and love as much as I need his.

"I never stopped loving you Eric and I forgave you a long time ago. I … I want to be yours again, but this time I want to be yours in mind, body and soul … forever … if you will have me." I said it, now he has the chance to rip out my heart and tell me no.

I am answered by the most passionate kiss we have ever shared. When I finally break the kiss I look in to his eyes as I feel our bond awaken, making me whole again. "Lover, thank you for your compassion and forgiveness, I did not deserve, but I needed it. I want you to know I will never leave you again. I will be by your side forever."

That night I died in ecstasy as he claimed me as his forever.


End file.
